


The Examination Room

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Dirty Talk, Ejaculation, Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Restraints, Urination, scat (weensy bit not explict)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal performs a health check on Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts), [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts), [GlitterCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCrow/gifts).



> A couple of days ago, on tumblr...
> 
> [luvkurai](http://luvkurai.tumblr.com/) said: "medical kink"
> 
> [trr_rr](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/) wrote:
> 
> 'Will, I think it would be good practice for us to make sure you have a full bill of health before we begin drawing any conclusions about your mental state.'
> 
> 'Uh, no, thanks. I’m not too fond of the hospital, Doctor Lecter. Too many bad memories'
> 
> 'I am a qualified practitioner, Will. I could perform a basic health check on you if you would prefer?'
> 
> [GlitterCrow](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/) replied: ♥
> 
> and [I](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/) continued...

 

Will considered Dr. Lecter's offer for a long moment. He couldn't bear the idea of being in a hospital for more than five minutes, the smell of alcohol and disinfectant triggered a cascade of horrific memories that would leave him sleepless and panicky for more than a week.

 

'Come' Hannibal said 'I have kept a little room for medical examinations on the upper floor. I don't use it anymore, but I have all I need for a quick check-up'.

 

Will nodded and followed him upstairs. He didn't like the idea of having his body poked and prodded with medical instruments, it was enough that he had agreed to open his mind for clinical evaluation. But maybe the experience of a check-up could be less traumatic with Dr. Lecter. He wasn't one of those pushy and indifferent hospital doctors, and if the room was half as comfortable as the rest of the house, Will could hopefully relax a little.  

 

'Here we are' Hannibal said opening a door at the far end of the corridor and ushering him inside.

 

The room had nothing to do with the highly technified environments of hospitals; actually, for a moment Will thought he had travelled back in time to the early twentieth century. There was a desk and chair to the left and a washbasin on a corner, and a medical screen divided the doctor's side from the patient's. The only piece of medical equipment was an old school exam table with lacquered stirrups and leather restraints. Will couldn't help a shiver when he saw it. The restraints were strong and sturdy, two for the wrists and two for the ankles, made of heavy duty leather which was worn out.

 

'I'll switch the heating on' Dr. Lecter said behind him, and Will smiled nervously. He looked away from the examination table to the cabinets on the wall, made of oak and glass and filled with all sorts of medical instruments. Will recognized scissors and tweezers, several metallic kidney trays, tongue depressors, bandages, gauze and a row of glass and steel syringes with matching hypodermic needles.

 

The second cabinet displayed a wide range of vintage gyno instruments, retractors, forceps and several models of specula. Some for vaginal use, he guessed, but many others were obviously intended for anal use. The anoscope and rectoscope were downright scary, and the three blades speculum made him tremble slightly. It was screwed open, and a tennis ball could very well fit between the stretched blades.

 

The third cabinet was even worse, though, because it contained a collection of ancient surgical tools. Each piece was accompanied by a card with the name of the instrument and the year when it had been in use. There were several amputation knives and saws from the seventeenth century, a French tonsil guillotine and a sort of corkscrew that was in reality a _trephine_ , a hand powered drill from 1801 used to bore into the skull.

 

'They've been in my family for two generations now' Dr. Lecter explained walking up to him 'I have a mind to donate them to the London Museum of Health and Medicine, but I'm too attached to the collection to see it go'.

 

'Yeah' Will muttered awkwardly 'I understand'.

 

Dr. Lecter smiled and gestured for him to sit on the table.

 

'Take off your shirt, please'.

 

Will swallowed hard. The scary medical instruments in the cabinets were making him far more anxious than any of the hospital rooms he had been to before, but what excuse could he give to back out now?

 

'Dr. Lecter' he started as the doctor rummaged in the drawers of the desk 'I- think--'

 

'Yes, Will?' he said returning with a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

 

Will let out a shaky breath. He had never felt happier to see modern, _harmless_ medical instruments before. Dr. Lecter was smiling warmly, and after all, it wasn't as if he would actually use the ancient amputation saw on him, right?

 

'Nothing' he murmured sitting on the table and unbuttoning his checked shirt.

 

'Good' Dr. Lecter nodded and brought the diaphragm of the stethoscope to his chest 'I'm going to listen to your heart. Breathe in... breathe out. Again, please'.

 

Will obeyed, trying to relax as Dr. Lecter moved the stethoscope and listened intently to his heart and lungs. He wasn't wearing any gloves, but Will realized he found the touch of his hands warm and comforting. It wasn't as impersonal and aseptic as when other doctors did this, and it helped him to distract his mind from the moment. Dr. Lecter circled the table to repeat the same operation on his back, squeezing his shoulder softly and nodding briefly when he was done.

 

'Your heart rate is a little elevated, but otherwise you're fine'.

 

He put the stethoscope aside and got the blood pressure cuff.

 

'Do you usually experience white coat syndrome, Will?'

 

'Always' he replied with a nervous smile, and Hannibal proceeded to check his blood pressure.

 

'14/12' he said 'A little high indeed. But nothing to worry about'.

 

He moved to his desk to write something on a clipboard. Then he put the instruments back in the drawer and returned to the table.

 

'Lie down, please. I need to check your abdomen now'.

 

Will nodded and did as he was instructed, closing his eyes to avoid the sight of the scary stirrups. He felt his heart racing up in his chest, but once again,  Dr. Lecter's hands grounded him to the moment. His fingers were warm and gentle, and they started a light palpation that became deeper as he moved to different regions of his abdomen. Will squirmed as Hannibal did a light percussion, pressing inwards and upwards to palpate his liver and then moving to the right upper quadrant.

 

'Everything seems fine' he said at last 'But I felt some tenderness and nodularity. It might be nothing, but the rectal examination will be more conclusive'.

 

'The _what?'_   Will breathed in shock.

 

Hannibal looked at him with a curious tilt of the head.

 

'Examination of the abdomen is incomplete without a rectal examination, Will' he said 'And in your case, it is most necessary. Kindly take off your pants and underwear, please. When you're ready, I'll help you put your legs on the stirrups'.

 

Will froze on the spot, his stomach suddenly knotting in a cold grip of fear.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he stammered sitting up on the table 'I appreciate your concern but I am fine and I don't think- I mean, I'm grateful for your help but I feel no pain and--'

 

'Will' Hannibal said pressing a hand on his shoulder 'There's no need to be alarmed. The examination will be short and painless, very much like a prostate exam. Which I'll also have the opportunity to perform'.

 

'Yes, but honestly' he tried with a queasy smile 'I feel fine, there's no need--'

 

'Will, I'm afraid I can't clear you unless I make sure you're in good health. The alternative would be prescribing a colonoscopy, but as you know, that's a rather invasive and painful procedure'.

 

Will shook his head, terrified at the prospect.

 

'No, please'.

 

'Good' Hannibal said 'Take off your pants then. I'll be with you in a minute.'

 

He rolled the medical screen to grant Will some privacy, and Will scrubbed a shaky hand down his face. He had had a prostate exam a couple of years ago, and he remembered it was uncomfortable and utterly embarrassing. On a logical level he knew Dr. Lecter needed to rule out possible causes for concern, but the idea of somebody touching him in such an intimate manner mortified him beyond words.

 

'Ready?' Hannibal called from the other side of the screen, and Will got to his feet quickly.

 

'One moment' he said pulling his pants down and stepping out of his underwear. He looked around, but there was no sheet or piece of paper to cover himself with, so he sat on the table shielding his genital area with his hands.

 

'R-ready' he stuttered, and Dr. Lecter rolled the screen away.

 

'Very good. I need you to sit on the edge of the table' he said adjusting some mechanism behind him and moving the back of the table to an upright position 'And lie back until you're comfortable'.

 

Will did as he was instructed, but it was an awkward position, and he felt as if he would fall off the table at any moment.

 

'Now your legs' the doctor said guiding his right leg to a stirrup, which felt cold and squeaked with the weight 'And the other.'

 

When Dr. Lecter had guided him to the correct position, Will squeezed his eyes shut. He was open and exposed, his legs stretched wide apart and his soft penis and balls easily accesible.

 

'I'm very sorry, Will' Hannibal then said 'But this old exam table is not as reliable and secure as it once was. Some screws and springs have become rusty, so I need to strap your ankles down for your own safety'.

 

Will's eyes flew open in panic as the doctor buckled one of the leather restraint around his ankle.

 

'B-but--'

 

'Don't worry, it'll only be five minutes' Hannibal soothed buckling the other restraint and spreading his legs further apart.

 

Will swallowed hard and tried to distance himself from everything focusing his gaze on the ceiling. Maybe if he counted the tiny wrinkles on the paint he'd momentarily forget his shame and embarrassment, but then Dr. Lecter started to talk.

 

'I'm going to insert a finger in your rectum, Will' he said snapping a latex glove on 'I'll direct the tip posteriorly following the sacral curve and then rotate it so that I can feel the internal walls of the anal canal and check muscle tone'.

 

He slowly uncapped a tube of surgical lube, squeezing a dollop on his gloved fingers and coating them liberally.

 

'You may experience a feeling of rectal fullness and the desire to defecate, but no pain' he explained 'If you feel any pain, you must tell me immediately'.

 

Will managed a little nod, and held his breath when the doctor rested his left hand on his thigh.

 

'Relax, Will' he gently murmured, rubbing his lubed finger in circles around his anus and pressing the tip in.

 

Will sucked in a breath and clenched his muscles, but Dr. Lecter kept on pressing, slowly but firmly sliding his finger in until it was deep inside him.

 

'Excellent' he praised wiggling his finger about 'Palpation of anterior wall... Posterior... Can you squeeze my finger, Will?'

 

Will blushed but did as he was told.

 

'Again. Hold it for a few seconds...'

 

Will obeyed blushing even harder, and Dr. Lecter nodded satisfied.

 

'Anal sphincter tone correct for resting pressure and slightly loose for squeeze pressure... Do you engage in ano-receptive intercourse often, Will?'

 

A wave of heat tinged Will's cheeks, and he looked at Dr. Lecter in shock.

 

'I know it's a question of an intimate nature, but I need to know'.

 

Will couldn't get himself to answer, his mouth was dry and his lips suddenly parched. He licked them and cleared his throat before replying:

 

'Not- not often'.

 

'Has any of your partners ever ejaculated in your rectum?'

 

'It's- ' Will squeezed his eyes shut again 'It's not like that I-I have a, hum, dildo'.

 

The confession made him burn with shame, but Dr. Lecter made no comment. He simply moved his finger in and out Will's hole, now slick and slippery with the melted lube.

 

'Have you ever experienced any problem reaching orgasm through anal penetration?'

 

'I- ah- no' Will said as low as he was able, hoping, _praying_ it would suffice.

 

Dr. Lecter nodded noncommittally.

 

'I'll examine your prostate now'.

 

Will gasped as he felt a sudden pressure inside, just there, right in his sweet spot.

 

'Prostate has a normal size' Hannibal intoned 'It protrudes about 1 cm into the lumen of the rectum... Rubbery and smooth consistency with a smooth and firm surface... The sulcus between right and left lobe is clearly palpable...'

 

Will squirmed as the gentle massage continued, feeling as his cock twitched and a drop of clear fluid gathered on the tip. He tried to close his legs to hide it from Dr. Lecter's view, but he couldn't move them an inch.

 

'Stimulation of the prostate results in prostatic fluid collecting at the urethral meatus... No erection reflex... No swelling or rough edges... Good'.

 

Will let out a shaky breath when the pressure disappeared. He was immensely relieved it was all over now, but then the long finger went deeper inside him and suddenly he was groaning in pain.

 

'Hum... it seems you are suffering from a small fecal impactation, Will' Dr. Lecter said pulling his finger out 'When was your last BM?'

 

'My- my what?' he stammered.

 

'Bowel movement' Hannibal clarified nonchalantly.

 

Will felt his ears red and burning, but Dr. Lecter was looking calmly at him, clearly waiting for an answer.

 

'I don't remember' Will muttered trying to escape from the doctor's intense gaze.

 

'Have you been constipated recently?' he continued, asking the questions as naturally as if he were talking about the weather.

 

'M-maybe'.

 

'I've noticed your aspirin capsules contain codeine' he said pulling the latex glove off 'That could be a possible explanation. I could prescribe some laxatives, but they usually worsen this condition.'

 

Will frowned as Dr. Lecter moved to one of the cabinets and retrieved a large glass syringe, a long thin tube and a little black thing.

 

'What- what is all that for?' he whispered, and Hannibal raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

'We need to remove that impactation, Will. Luckily for you, I have castor oil here'.

 

Will watched in trepidation as Hannibal poured a golden thick oil on a beaker, and then he moved to the other side of the room. There was noise of water running, and when he returned, the beaker was inside a bigger one filled with warm water.

 

'This will make the enema more comfortable and effective'.

 

Suddenly something clicked in Will's mind, and he opened his eyes wide.

 

'Enema?' he sputtered.

 

Hannibal paused for a moment.

 

'Why, of course, Will. It's the best treatment for fecal impactations'.

 

 _No_. No, no, no, NO, this couldn't be happening, it _couldn't_. Will had always thought enemas implied big red rubber bags and water, that's why the doctor's preparations had caught him off guard. But Hannibal was now sucking the oil into the syringe, attaching one end of the tube to the tip and the other end to the black thing- a nozzle.

 

'Dr. Lecter' Will started as a sudden panic twisted his stomach 'I don't think this is necessary, please, I'm sure I can take a few pills and--'

 

'Will' he said as he coated the black nozzle with more surgical lube 'As I said, laxatives don't work in these situations. But there's no need to be alarmed. This is a routine, harmless procedure. Trust me'.

 

Will wanted very much to believe him, but he couldn't get over the fact that Dr. Lecter was going to stick a tube up his ass to make him poop. It was the ultimate humiliation, loosing control of his body like a little baby.

 

'Please' he begged feeling as his eyes filled with tears 'Please, _don't'_.

 

'This is for your own good' Hannibal gently chided 'Try to relax now'.

 

'No' Will sobbed 'Oh god, no'.

 

He watched helplessly as Dr. Lecter moved between his legs once more, caressing his inner thigh softly as he pressed the tip of the cold nozzle to his anus.

 

'Take a deep breath...' he instructed, and he started to push the smooth nozzle inside. It was rather thick, but to Will's shame it popped inside him fairly quickly, as his hole was wet and stretched from the fingering before.

 

'You're doing very well' Hannibal soothed pressing the plunger of the glass syringe, and suddenly Will felt a nice warmth spreading inside him. Little by little all the oil was pumped inside him, and Will started to feel his belly uncomfortably full.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he wheezed in pain, and Hannibal emptied the syringe and left it on a nearby tray.

 

'All done' he announced 'I'll leave the nozzle in to help retention. Five minutes should suffice'.

 

Will was breathing heavily, he was feeling bloated and distressed and he squirmed on the table anxiously.

 

'It is a pity enemas have been gradually abandoned in the everyday medical practice' Dr. Lecter said conversationally 'They're a very easy and effective way to treat several problems, and also harmless and inexpensive. Some can be painful, of course, if a large volume of water is used for a high colonic cleansing, for example. The health benefits are many, though, and an important one is the relaxation of the sympathetic nervous system as a result of the direct stimulation of the liver and the large intestine. We'll need to consider the therapeutic use of enemas for your night terrors and nightmares, Will. They could prove an invaluable help for your treatment'.

 

But Will was barely listening. The cramps started quickly, they came and went like waves, lancing through him in a cold, sharp pain. He twisted and groaned on the table, and after a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he said in a little voice 'I need- need to- _go'_.

 

'Of course' he said moving to one of the cabinets.

 

Will frowned, as he expected to be released from the stirrups, but when the doctor returned, he was holding a fine porcelain chamber pot.

 

'I'll take the nozzle out when you're ready'.

 

'Wh-what is that I-' Will stammered as a wave of panic rose in his chest 'I need to go to the toilet'.

 

'I'm sorry, Will, but the toilet is downstairs. It's not safe for you to go down in your current state'.

 

'What do you mean' he said struggling against the restraints 'I need to go- _now!'_

 

'Will' Hannibal said drying the sweat of his forehead with his pocket square 'Your rectum is filled with oil, and the small impactation I detected before must have melted and mobilized already. If you stand up, the gravity will work against you, and you won't be able to control your bowels before making it to the toilet. But don't worry' he said pressing the edge of the chamber pot against his buttocks 'As a surgeon, I was used to dealing with all sorts of fluids when operating on my patients. A little fecal matter won't bother me. Are you ready?'

 

'No! NO!' Will cried in despair, because he'd die before doing this, in front of someone, in a chamber pot 'I need to go to the toilet! Please, _please!'_

 

'Will' Hannibal said in a patient tone 'There's no shame in this, it's just a bodily function'.

 

'Let me go!!' he screamed from the top of his lungs, thrashing savagely on the table and pulling at the restraints in a wild frenzy. But Hannibal only frowned at him with a sad, disappointed look, and when a series of new cramps twisted Will's gut without mercy, he knew he was fighting a loosing battle.

 

'Please' he begged falling limp on the table as tears rolled down his cheeks  'Please, let me go to the toilet'.

 

'Hush' Hannibal soothed caressing his bloated belly in circles and then moving his hand to the nozzle. Will clenched his muscles with all his strength, squeezing the nozzle and trying to suck it in, but there was nothing he could do. Dr. Lecter pulled the nozzle out inch by inch, and when it finally popped out of him everything gushed out in a rush. Will wailed in despair and agony, clenching his fists and kicking out to no avail. On and on it went until his belly was empty and a steady trickle of oil oozed out of his anus.

 

'Very good' Dr. Lecter said after a while, but Will was sobbing and gasping, flushed red and lightheaded in the aftershock of the enema release. And as the tension and strain ebbed away, his muscles relaxed so much that he lost control of his bladder.

 

'It's a very common side effect of oil enemas' he heard Dr. Lecter say from far away, and as he opened his eyes and regained focus, Will realized Hannibal was holding his penis as he pissed in the chamber pot 'Reflex orgasms as well. But that requires a little more training'.

 

He smiled fondly, and when he started to clean him with a wet wipe, Will broke down. He started to weep uncontrollably, shaking and trembling as heaving sobs wracked his body. Dr. Lecter released him from the restraints and positioned the table back on a flat position, and Will curled there as he cried his heart out, because he had never felt more shame in his life, and all he wanted was to die and disappear.

 

He heard the door opening and closing, and then again more running water, footsteps in the room and a warm hand caressing his face lovingly.

 

'Ssshhh' Dr. Lecter cooed as he stroked Will's cheeks and dried his tears 'You've done very well, Will. I'm very proud of you'.

 

Will wanted to flinch away from his touch and hide his face, but he was so lost and confused that finding Dr. Lecter still cared for him after what had happened made him feel immensely grateful.  

 

'Rest now' he said petting his curls 'A nap will do you good'.

 

Will tried to say something, but his tongue felt thick and heavy. The warm fingers run through his hair then, and he leant into the touch, revelling in the soothing feeling of warmth and comfort.

 

'You'll have to wear a sanitary pad for the rest of the day, Will. To prevent any unwanted mess or oil leakage. And since your response has been so satisfactory to the treatment, I'll prescribe a course of therapeutic enemas before night time to help you relax'.

 

But Will didn't listen. He was slipping into a deep sleep fast, and as his eyes closed shut, his didn't see the smug grin on Dr. Lecter's face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! :D

 

'Tell me about your dildo.'

 

Will squirmed uncomfortably in his therapy chair. Since Dr. Lecter had given him the oil enema the previous week, and witnessed him loosing control of his body in such a shameful manner, Will found he couldn’t escape his questions anymore. He had such intimate knowledge of him now that lies were no longer possible.

 

'It's just a toy' he tried evasively, looking down to escape from his intense gaze.

 

'Not just' Dr. Lecter said 'Describe it for me'.

 

Will bit his bottom lip nervously.

 

'It's… black?'

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for him to continue. But when it was obvious Will wouldn't volunteer anything else, he let out a long sigh.

 

'Will' he started in a patient tone 'I don't mean to intrude in your privacy, but during your rectal examination last week I felt something odd. You may feel these questions are too intimate, but they're relevant for your therapy and key for my evaluation'.

 

'I'm sorry' he muttered ducking his head 'It's just that I--'

 

Will tried to find something to say, something that would spare him this humiliating questioning. But there was no way out.

 

'Kindly describe your dildo for me' Dr. Lecter gently insisted, and Will took a hard swallow.

 

'It's… It's made of silicone' he said in a little voice 'Not too long or thick, a… a plug'.

 

'Where did you buy it?'

 

'Online' he whispered, feeling as a wave of embarrassment tinged his cheeks red.

 

Dr. Lecter wrote something on his notebook and continued.

 

'How often do you use it?'

 

There was a tense silence then, and Will shifted anxiously in his chair.

 

'Daily?' the doctor asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Will closed his eyes in shame.

 

'Yes-s'.

 

'Any particular time of day?'

 

'When I'm in the, hum, shower' he murmured 'In the morning'.

 

'I see. Do you masturbate after penetrating yourself anally?'

 

Will was so mortified that he felt his cheeks and ears growing hotter. He tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry that he couldn't utter a word. In the end, he settled for a nod.

 

'And do you reach orgasm during this activity, Will?'

 

Another nod, and Dr. Lecter stood pensive for a long moment.

 

'I think your approach to this issue is counter productive, Will. And we need to correct it. Penetration of the anus and insertion of objects in the rectum stimulates the vagus nerve, which can reduce heart rate and decrease general anxiety. But with your hypertension, you could reach a pressure of 237/150 at the moment of orgasm, a spike that will push you well into the perilous range. You need to experience the full benefits of a continued anal stimulation without the havoc an orgasm would wreak in your cardiovascular system. And I don't need to tell you that stabilizing blood pressure and heart palpitations is key to reduce the panic and anxiety you have been experiencing of late'.

 

Dr. Lecter left his chair and Will felt his heart beating in trepidation as he looked for something in a drawer of his desk. When he returned to his side, he had a shiny object in his hand.

 

'Turn around and bend over the chair, please'.

 

'Wh-what?'

 

'From now on, you'll be wearing this 24/7' Dr. Lecter said showing Will a cherry shaped steel plug with a small stem and flared base 'It has been clinically designed for extended anal use, and it will provide the necessary friction to calm your anxiety without the risk of over-stimulation. The company calls it the  _anal pacifier_ _'_ he said with a smile, and Will left his chair with a little shiver.

 

'But- I don't need- I don't  _want_ —'

 

'Will' Hannibal said squeezing his shoulder and leading him to bend over the back of the chair 'This treatment is more effective and innocuous than any anxiolytic on the market. And it beats all the meditation techniques you could ever learn. Being permanently penetrated may feel weird at first, but you'll get used to it very quickly. There will come a moment when you'll forget the plug is there, and you'll only need to take it out when you have a bowel movement. We'll need to fight the reflex erections during the first days, of course, but I'll be with you at every step of the process'.

 

Will felt his face burning as Dr. Lecter guided him to the required position. There had to be a way to talk himself out of this situation, if only he could argue well enough against his logical and medical arguments, he could surely--

 

'Dr. Lecter' he started, but then Will felt him pulling his pants down, with all the medical authority and detachment of his profession. Will grabbed the arms of the chair to steady himself, choking a gasp when his shorts slid down his legs. His dick was already half-hard from their conversation, and he tried to hide it squeezing his thighs tight.

 

'Will, Will' Dr. Lecter said with a little chuckle 'Do you see how important this line of therapy is for you? Your penis is experiencing the first phase of an erection. Your glans is oversensitive and easily excited, but the insertion of the pacifier should decrease the stimulation. Take a deep breath'.

 

Will gasped when he felt a drop of cold lube around his anus, immediately followed by the cold steel of the plug pressing inside. He winced at the sudden burn, but Dr. Lecter ignored it, pushing the pacifier until it breached his hole and slid slowly inside.

 

'Good' he said patting Will's ass 'Remember you must wear it at all times, Will. No cheating. And you will report any and all unwanted erections you may experience during this period until the re-training process of your overactive penis is complete'.

 

Will pulled his pants and shorts up with a renewed blush. He could feel the plug deeply seated inside him, and it was surprisingly heavy. It didn’t really keep his hole open and stretched, but its weight pressed down on his internal sphincter, causing a constant tingling sensation.

 

'How does it feel?' Dr. Lecter asked gesturing for Will to sit down.

 

Will obeyed, sitting on the therapy chair carefully and feeling the plug wiggling inside him.

 

'It's… weird' he said with a frown.

 

'At first, yes. But you should feel comforted by the presence of the pacifier very soon. Patients who undergo this therapy report a low grade anal penetration reduces their anxiety and aggressive urges. Most also note that their mood is remarkably lifted, and that their sleep patterns improve substantially. You only need to follow the rules to the letter. Are we clear on that?'

 

Will nodded bashfully.

 

'Good. And don't hesitate to give me a call if you experience some kind of... emergency'.

 

\---

 

The restroom of the FBI academy was thankfully empty, and Will rushed into a stall. He locked the door behind him and looked for his cell phone in his bag.

 

'Hello, Will'.

 

The greeting was as comforting as terrifying. Will had to report any and all unwanted erections during his treatment, no matter where he was or the time of day. And that meant calling Dr. Lecter to describe the symptoms he was experiencing.

 

'Hi' he mumbled as he ran a sweaty hand down his face 'I- I was calling because--'

 

He trailed off, unable to continue with the embarrassing explanation.

 

'Yes?'

 

Will sat on the toilet lid and squeezed his eyes tight. He had to say it, but he didn't know how.

 

'Well, I... I...'

 

There was only silence at the other end of the line, and Will thought he would die of shame right there and then.

 

'I'm having an erection, Dr. Lecter' he whispered al last.

 

'I see' came the nonchalant reply 'Since it's 12:07 p.m. I assume you've finished your lecture?'

 

'Yes'.

 

'And where are you now, Will?'

 

'I... In the restroom'.

 

'Alone?'

 

Will nodded.

 

'Yes'.

 

'Did something in particular trigger this erection?'

 

'No... I was just...' Will licked his lips 'I was lecturing about a case, going around the classroom as usual... And then...'

 

'Have you soiled your shorts with pre-ejaculatory fluid, Will?'

 

Will felt a wave of shame creeping up his neck, and again his mouth felt too dry to answer.  

 

'M-maybe'.

 

'Please, check that for me. Pull down your trousers and make sure'.

 

Will unzipped his pants with a shaky hand, and sure enough, when he pulled the fly open there was a dark wet patch on his blue shorts.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he breathed as his cock twitched and pulsed 'I-- yes'.

 

'Hum' Hannibal muttered pensively on the phone 'Did you experience some fantasy while you were lecturing, Will?'

 

'No' he whispered 'Well, I just-- thought-- I thought they knew.'

 

'Who knew what, Will?'

 

'My students' he whispered 'E-everybody. They knew about my- em- treatment'.

 

'I see. So in the fantasy, everybody in the FBI academy knew you go to work with an anal pacifier that keeps your anus open and relaxed'.

 

Will's cock throbbed eagerly in his shorts, and he thought that maybe if he touched himself a little, only a little, the tension would disappear.

 

'Yes'.

 

'And did those people know you were undergoing a clinically proven anxiety therapy, Will? Or did they simply think that you were an anal whore with a greedy hole?'

 

Will choked a gasp. He had never imagined Dr. Lecter could speak any dirty word, actually, it was unthinkable that he even knew their meaning. But somehow he did, and listening to his elegant and refined psychiatrist speaking so filthily on the phone made his cock throb.

 

'They thought' he stammered thumbing his cockhead 'They thought I was doing it on purpose'.

 

'I understand your fantasy, Will. But you shouldn't feel like a dirty little slut while you're wearing the plug. The fact that you are anally penetrated doesn't mean you're are a hungry bitch in heat. And remember, the size of the pacifier is relatively small, so you won't be getting the kind of deep, intense penetrations anal whores crave and need'.

 

A moan escaped Will's mouth, low and throaty as he fisted his cock in a quick rhythm.

 

'Will?' Dr. Lecter asked after a brief moment of silence 'I hope you are _not_ masturbating'.

 

'No' he lied feeling a red hot blush burning his cheeks 'I- was just-- just---'

 

He trailed off, unable to continue. The vulgar words echoed over and over again in his head, and he started to leak precum fast.

 

'I won't tolerate any relapses in your therapy' Dr. Lecter warned in a stern voice, but Will couldn't stop. His cock was rock hard after three days of abstinence, and he continued to pump it compulsively, feeling as his balls tensed and--

 

'My advice is that you come to my office so that I can deflate your erection in a clinically safe environment. Otherwise you'll be behaving like the dirty ass slut of your fantasy'.

 

That did it for Will. The rich accented voice of the doctor saying _dirty ass slut_ made him come, and he shot a thick rope of cum that landed on the tiles and floor of the stall. His orgasm was so intense that he felt his anal muscles clenching around the steel plug, squeezing and relaxing spasmodically as a milky dribble oozed out of his cockhead.

 

'Will. _Will'_  Dr. Lecter said on the phone, but Will was beyond caring. He felt so good like this, and relaxed, and at last the constant pressure of the plug had disappeared, and--

 

Suddenly Will's eyes flew open in horror. He stood on shaky legs and felt between his asscheeks even as a wave of panic froze him to the spot.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he gasped grabbing the phone 'Dr. Lecter, the plug is _gone!'_

 

\---

 

Will arrived at the office pale and ashen. He had been driving on the verge of a panic attack, thinking of a hundred ways to explain what had happened in the rest room stall. But when Dr. Lecter opened the door, he felt so ashamed and embarrassed that all the words choked in his throat.   

 

'I'm so-sorry' he said breaking down 'I'll never do it a-again, I promise, but please' he sniffled hugging the doctor in despair _'Please_ help me'.

 

'Hush, hush' Hannibal said patting his back in a soothing caress 'There's no need to be alarmed, Will. The musculature of the anal canal and rectum is very strong, and it will create a vacuum around anything that is inserted in the anus. The anal pacifier you were wearing was very safe, but it seems the contractions of your orgasm managed to dislodge it and suck it up. But don't worry, foreign bodies in the rectum are a common occurrence. They can be dangerous if they become irretrievable as there is a risk for bowel perforation and peritoneal inflammation. So, we'll go to the examination room upstairs and--'

 

'No' he croaked out remembering the ordeal he had gone through with the oil enema the week before 'Please, take me to the ER'.

 

'Will' Hannibal said in a patient tone 'Would you rather go to a hospital and explain this to the nurses and doctors there? When I can perform a quick rectal exam and retrieve the anal pacifier easily?'

 

Will felt more tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

'I'm scared' he confessed in a little murmur, and Hannibal thumbed his tears away with a gentle smile.

 

'I'm here, Will. There's nothing to worry about'.

 

\---

 

Will felt his stomach lurching at the sight of the dreaded exam table. The worn out restraints and stirrups made him shiver, and the thought of lying there naked was enough to give him a cold sweat.  

 

'I need to examine your abdomen first, Will' Dr. Lecter told him 'Please, take off your pants and shorts and lie down'.

 

Will felt his cheeks burn under the attentive gaze of Dr. Lecter. This time he didn't step out or rolled the medical screen to grant him some privacy, and so Will had no choice but to strip in font of him. He climbed on the cold examination table with a hard swallow and fixed his eyes on the white ceiling.

 

'Have you experienced rectal bleeding?' Hannibal asked as he started to palpate his abdomen

 

'No'.

 

'Urinary retention?'

 

'No, I...' he said closing his eyes 'No'.

 

Dr. Lecter percussed his abdomen then, kneading the different quadrants slowly and auscultating for potential complications.

 

'No obstipation... No signs of perforation... Everything seems fine' he murmured 'Legs on the stirrups now, please'.

 

Will had no choice but to obey, the fear of the lost plug inside him trumped the memories of his previous session here. At least there would be no enema today. And no chamber pot. It was a little relief, but relief still.

 

'Good' Hannibal said securing his ankles with the restraints and moving the stirrups out and away from each other 'I know the Sims position would be more comfortable for you, Will, but it may not be the most appropriate to retrieve the pacifier'.

 

Will let out a tiny whimper. He was so thoroughly exposed like this, with his legs stretched wide, his cock and balls on display and his ass easily accessible. It was mortifying beyond words, but Dr. Lecter didn't seem concerned by his embarrassment.  He moved to the one of the cabinets, rolling a medical tray by his side where he started to place several instruments.

 

'Many doctors would use intravenous benzodiazepines for sedation in cases like these' he said selecting a three prong anal speculum 'But I have always considered the patient must be aware and conscious at all times. In that way, he may give a warning in case there is acute pain or any other complication'.

 

An anal retractor and surgical scissors came next, together with a duckbilled vaginal speculum and a tube of surgical lube. Will's legs started to shake on the stirrups when he saw all the scary instruments approaching him on the tray, so shiny and new and ready to be used _in_ him.

 

'I will perform a quick rectal exam to determine where the plug is located inside your rectum, Will' Hannibal explained snapping a latex glove on and moving to stand  between his legs 'It is customary to use lidocaine jelly for mucosal anesthesia, but I prefer to stretch the anus in a more natural way, since a manual dilation reduces the side effects of the numbing agent'.

 

Will gasped when he felt the cold, surgical lube spreading around his anus, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

'Relax, Will' Hannibal said circling his hole and pressing the tip of his forefinger inside 'The harder you clench your muscles, the deeper the plug would go. And if it becomes irretrievable, I'll have to schedule a surgical procedure'.

 

The mere idea had Will hyperventilating in fear, so he took a deep breath and tried to relax as Dr. Lecter inserted another finger and started to stretch his sphincter.

 

'I must confess I'm a little surprised' he murmured just as if he were talking about the weather 'When you called me earlier, I expected to help you deal with your erection so that you stayed in treatment and continued the therapy. But since your masturbatory urge was so strong, I cannot help to wonder... Were you having some kind fantasy while we talked on the phone?'

 

'N-no' Will muttered as he felt another finger entering him, slowly but firmly wiggling its way inside his ass 'I wasn't-- wasn't fantasizing'.

 

'I take it you ejaculated to the sound of my voice then?' Hannibal said raising an eyebrow.

 

'No!' he gasped 'Of course not, no, it's just that- that--'

 

Will winced as a sudden spark of pleasure coursed through him. His cock started to twitch and stir, and for a panicky moment he thought he was going to have an erection. But as the friction of the relentless penetration increased, the feeling became more dull and his cock deflated.

 

'Ooh' he moaned as a clear trickle oozed down his cockhead 'What is-- what is happening--'

 

'Relax, Will' Dr. Lecter soothed 'The pressure on your prostate is causing some residual seminal fluid to flow from your penis. It is interesting, since your ejaculation happened only a while ago. Would you say you ejaculated a large amount of semen when you masturbated in the restroom stall?'

 

Will closed his eyes and felt an intense blush when he remembered the warm string of cum splashing on the tiles and floor.

 

'I don't- know'.

 

'It is normal to expels 5 to 10 spurts of semen during orgasm, Will. Were you in this range?'

 

'I--' he said digging his nails into his palms in embarrassment 'Yes'.

 

'I see' was all Dr. Lecter said, and suddenly Will felt him pushing his fingers deeper and _reaching_ inside him.

 

'There it is... The plug... Can you bear down for me, Will?'

 

Will did his best to comply, but the steely pacifier slipped out of Hannibal's reach.

 

'Well' he said pulling his fingers out slowly and stripping off the latex glove 'The good news is that I can grab the plug in the old-fashioned way. That means I won't be needing these'.

 

Dr. Lecter rolled the medical tray away, and when the dreaded medical instruments disappeared, Will could have cried of joy. Gone were the retractor and the specula, and for the first time since his ordeal began, Will let out a shaky sigh of relief. Anything was better than having those scary instruments inside him, and he looked at Dr. Lecter with a grateful smile.

 

'Thank you' he muttered, and watched as Dr. Lecter got a tub of cream from one of the cabinets. Will frowned in confusion as he saw him flexing his right hand a few times. Then he started to grease his fingers with copious amounts of the white cream, coating his palm and the back of his hand all the way up to his wrist.

 

'I'm sorry I can't use latex gloves for this' Hannibal said as he added a final dollop of the thick stuff 'But I need a firm grasp if I want to take that plug out'.

 

A sudden realization made Will froze on the exam table. He opened his eyes wide and his knees began to tremble on the stirrups.

 

'Wh-what what are you going to do?' he rasped out.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

'I'm going to retrieve the plug, of course. Luckily it hasn't moved to the lower colon yet, so it should be relatively easy to get'.

 

Will watched in horror as the doctor flexed his hand one more time and a cold fear made him panic.

 

'No' he breathed 'Oh god, no, _no_ , you can't fist me!'

 

'Will' Hannibal intoned patiently as he positioned his slick fingers over the rim of his anus 'There is nothing to worry about. The anal tissue can safely accommodate large objects, a hand included. As long as the anus has been properly stretched, there are no health risks whatsoever. So' he said forming a beak-like duck with his hand and pushing the tips of his fingers into his hole 'Are you ready?'

 

'No!' he yelled, thrashing against the restraints with all his strength 'I can't-- You can't--'

 

'William' Dr. Lecter warned in a severe tone 'Stop that immediately. If the plug moves up you colon you'll be in the operating theatre in less than an hour. Would you like that?'

 

The thought was so frightening that Will stood suddenly still, not daring to move a muscle in his body or even _breathe_.

 

'Good' Hannibal nodded 'I need you to relax as much as you can now. Take a deep breath... And let it out... Gently, don't rush it...'

 

Will felt as Dr. Lecter silpped three fingers inside him, and they went in easily, what with the previous stretching and the large amounts of cream.

 

'Please' he whimpered as his eyes filled with tears 'Don't do this to me, _please'_.

 

'This is a perfectly safe medical procedure, Will' he reassured 'You must have heard many inaccurate things about it, hence your apprehension. But it is unwarranted, I assure you'.

 

Will was about to say something when Dr. Lecter wiggled his pinkie along the other fingers, and he let out a strangled gasp.

 

'Easy' he soothed, working his fingers inside him and forcing his sphincter to stretch wider than ever 'You are doing very well'.

 

'Please stop' he pleaded in a little voice, but Dr. Lecter continued his expert stretching, moving his fingers in slow circles and placing his left hand on Will's inner thigh for comfort. Without the latex glove the touch was shockingly intimate, and Will felt even more vulnerable and helpless.

 

'Good' Hannibal said after spending several minutes scissoring Will open 'I think you're ready for the thumb now'.

 

Will give out a raw, guttural moan as the thick thumb started to push inside him in a slow but relentless push. His anus felt impossibly taut and hot, and as the pressure of the penetration increased, his cock started to leak again.

 

'I-- Ah--' he sobbed, feeling as the doctor's knuckles teased against the rim of his sphincter.

 

'I need you to relax now, Will' he said as he rotated his fingers, tucking his thumb in and starting to push the large bulge of his knuckles inside  'And don't worry about all that seminal fluid dripping from your penis. As it turns out, this procedure may prove a valuable addition to our therapy. Practiced regularly, it will allow you to evacuate the congested semen in your seminal vessels without the harmful effect an orgasm would have in your blood pressure. And it would also reduce your masturbatory urges significantly. A fisting session once a week would be optimal, at least to begin with'.

 

But Will was not listening. All his senses were focused on his hole, packed and stretched to the limit as it accommodated inch by inch the large fist of Dr. Lecter. The thick, slippery cream was dripping in a melted mess on his thighs, his legs were trembling in the stirrups, and minute after agonizing minute Dr. Lecter fed him his broad hand, skilfully working his loosened hole with careful, tiny pushes.

 

'Ngngh' Will moaned, because his anus was so hot and sensitive that he could feel every bone and tendon in the hand going in, and each tiny thrust and delicate little punch made his cock twitch and spurt more precum.  

 

'Good... Good...' Dr. Lecter encouraged as he felt Will's sphincter engulfing his fist 'Just a little more...'  

 

Will started to breathe shallowly then, letting out needy, tormented groans as the pain ratcheted up. For a moment he thought he would faint, but in the end Dr. Lecter's hand slid inside him, and his hole closed slackly around his wrist.

 

'Excellent' Hannibal praised as he strained his fingers to reach for the plug, which he grasped with a smile 'See? All done. I'm very proud of you, Will. Taking a hand in the rectum is not an easy task, and you've done very well'.

 

Will heard the words from far away. He was wheezing raggedly, dizzy and lightheaded and whimpering in pitiful gasps. The feeling of fullness was indescribable, pleasurable one moment and painful the next. But above all the sensation was deeply erotic, and far more intimate than if Hannibal had slid his cock inside him. Taking his fist was like no other feeling Will had ever experienced, and he felt amazed, high and also deeply submissive. It was as if he had shared a very intimate part of himself with Dr. Lecter, who had accepted it with infinite love and tenderness. Will felt his eyes brimming with tears, he was crying and he didn't know why, the overwhelming feeling of trust and gratitude forging a deep bond with Dr. Lecter.

 

'I'm going to pull out now, Will' he softly muttered 'Take a deep breath...'

 

And all too soon Will felt as his anus began its slow drag over the widest part of the doctor's knuckles. His sphincter was stimulated beyond bearing, and every little motion made him wail in delirious agony. Little by little the strong fist of Dr. Lecter wiggled out of his rectum, and Will arched his back and yelled out loud when it finally popped out.

 

'Excellent' Hannibal said dropping the plug on a kidney shaped tray 'I'm going to wash my hands now, I'll be with you in a minute'.

 

Will slumped on the exam table with a choked whimper, he could feel his gaping hole clenching spasmodically, flabby and puffy after the intense fisting. The pain started to dissipate quickly, but he was still weeping, happy that the ordeal was over and the plug had been retrieved, but also inexplicably sad and _empty_.

 

'Hush' Hannibal said walking to his side and cleaning his face with a warm washcloth 'I want you to take a nap now, William. You are exhausted, and you need to rest as your overstreteched anus goes back to normal. You mustn't strain your anal muscles in any way, so I'll unbuckle your restraints and you'll lie on your side for at least a couple of hours. When you wake up I'll assess your sphincter tone to make sure there is no prolapse, and I'll guide you through some Kegel exercises to keep your pubococcygeus muscles strong'.

 

'Mnshgsm' Will muttered as his eyelids were suddenly too heavy. He basked in the soft caress of Dr. Lecter's hand, which stroked his cheek and stubble and thumbed a stray tear away. That was the last thing Will remembered before falling in a deep, sated sleep, so profound he didn't notice as his legs were pulled from the stirrups and his body covered with a warm blanket.

 

Hannibal dimmed the lights of the examination room and left, locking the door and going down to his study with a smug grin on his face. The classical prescription for bowel obstruction -an oral dose of magnesium citrate and sodium phosphate- would have made Will expel the plug in less than a minute. But that wouldn't have been half as fun as fisting him.

 

As he played some relaxing classical music in his study, Hannibal downloaded the recording of the examination room in his iPad. The live feed of the hidden camera gave him a great angle, and he poured himself a glass of wine to watch their session in detail. He made some notes in his notebook, and when the video ended he sat back in his chair and unzipped his pants. He would have Will back here next Monday, pliant and meek to his every suggestion, and as he started to squeeze his cock in long, languorous strokes, Hannibal knew he would need to introduce him to the concept of double fisting very soon.

 


End file.
